Our Past, the Present, a Future
by Chrysluv257
Summary: Mira Trunks realized something he thought he would never realize. I'm going to see them soon, in my timeline…  What happens when Mira Trunks brings the seven dragon balls to the Mira time line? BulmaxVegeta. A little GokuxChi and Krillanx18.
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

Chapter One: Going Home

Mira Trunks stood next to his mother's time travel machine. Everyone had shown up to seen see him off for the second to last time, including his father. Through the crowd of people, he could see the Saiyan Prince leaning against a tree trunk. He was looking at the ground in front of him, making a point to not be noticed or notice anyone. His mother stood a few feet away from Vegeta with a bouncing baby in her arms.

Gohan was standing next to her along with Chi Chi and her father. Piccolo stood next to Gohan with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smile on his face, but it was like Trunk's father's smile in a sense. It still maintained a cool, wicked air about it as if to say, "Don't mess with me."

Tien and Yamcha were also there with Chiaotzu, and Mira Trunks realized something he thought he would never realize. _I'm going to see them soon, in _my _timeline…_

Mira Trunks looked over at the seven, golden orbs next to him. He was going to be borrowing them for a while. He'd be back as soon as he could with them for a final visit to this timeline. He only had a few wishes to make, and his life would finally be the way it was supposed to be.

Turning back to look at the crowd of friends, he noticed his mother, walking through them with his baby self in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you," tears were in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I wish you could stay here with us; you feel like a son to me. Well, you _are _my son, but still…it hurts to let you go. You have a mother that needs you, as well as those seven Dragon Balls, and I know that she will treat you the same way I would."

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled at her as she threw her arms around him, causing the baby to wail.

She walked backwards a few steps, rocking the baby in her arms. She turned to look at Vegeta, who was now looking in their direction, "Well? Come on, Vegeta! Say goodbye to our son!"

Vegeta got up from the tree trunk and made his way towards Mira Trunks and Bulma. The crowd separated, knowing not to anger him or touch him. The only person who could manage that was Bulma, mostly because she was also not one to be trifled with.

"I'm not good with goodbyes or the whole 'mushy' stuff," Vegeta cringed as the word "mushy" left his lips. He put his hands into his kaki pant pockets and looked at Mira Trunks. "I guess the farthest I can go with this whole fatherly-son parting would be to say: you made me proud, Son."

Mira Trunks smiled, knowing, for his father, that was as good as it got, and it was perfectly alright with him. He extended a hand for his father to shake. Vegeta didn't hesitate as he hit his hand with a force that could have sent a normal person flying and shook it. Trunks looked at him, "It's been real, Dad."

Vegeta smirked and nodded, letting go of his son's hand.

With the goodbyes in the family done, his friends gathered around them. Chi Chi hugged him, despite the fact she was still confused about the whole time travel thing and how Mira Trunks was the baby in Bulma's arms. Piccolo shook his hand, saying a goodbye. Gohan had done the same, smiling and laughing. Mira Trunks felt bad for Gohan. He lost Goku just like he had lost Vegeta, but Goku chose to stay dead because of the trouble he always caused.

Things were awkward with Yamcha because of the whole thing about Bulma being his ex-girlfriend, but they still exchanged a pat on the back. Tein shook his hand and patted him on the back. Chiautzu said goodbye, but didn't bother shaking his hand. Krillan patted his back and said goodbye. Eighteen just waved, knowing that in his timeline she was a killing machine and that her relationship with Mira Trunks was strained because of it.

Mira Trunks got into the time capsule with the seven Dragon Balls. He closed the top and pressed the buttons necessary to get him home; he waved as the capsule floated in the air. His friends and family looked up at him, waving back, with the exception of Vegeta, Eighteen, and Piccolo. With that, Mira Trunks was flashed back into his timeline.

_In Mira Timeline…_

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed as she watched the capsule touch down.

Trunks waved at her as he landed and the capsule turned off. He opened the top of the capsule and jumped out.

"How was it?" Bulma asked as she walked over to her son and threw her arms around him.

"Great. I even got to train with Dad!" Trunks told her, seeing the shock in her eyes.

The shock was replaced by contentment. She smiled, "I'm glad. I thought you would never know your father, but it seems you know him better than I do!"

Trunks frowned, knowing that his father was a touchy subject with his mother, but then he remembered what he brought back with him from the other timeline. He grabbed his mother's shoulders and picked her up. He swung her around as she laughed.

"What is it, Son? Why are you doing this?" she managed to say in between laughs.

"I brought back something that will fix all our problems and make all our troubles go away!" Trunks exclaimed, putting his mother down on the ground and looking into her surprised, blue eyes.

"What, Trunks? What did you bring back with you?" she asked, her eyes widening with anticipation.

_Is it a way to defeat the androids?_

_ Is it the Z gang itself? No, the group was too large to bring back._

_ Could it be…Vegeta? Was he hiding in the capsule? No, he wouldn't do that…_

Trunks ran to the capsule and climbed over the top to reach for one of the spheres in it. He pulled out and jumped to the ground, showing it to his mother.

Bulma gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Her son brought back the seven Dragon Balls. They could wish the Z team back. They could wish for the androids' demise. They could wish for Vegeta…

"Trunks! You brought back the seven Dragon Balls?" Bulma was ecstatic. She jumped up and down, making her look like the teenager she once was.

Trunks smiled and nodded. He was so happy to see his mother this way. She always looked so old and tired, but now that he looked at her, he could see her glowing in a way that she never did anymore because of his father's untimely death.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Son! Bring all of them here! I'm going to call Chi Chi!" Bulma exclaimed as she entered their house.

She ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Chi Chi had just visited her last night, and it was a long way to her house without Goku to fly her and the androids about. Still, Bulma knew that once she told Chi Chi about what Trunks had brought back with him from the other timeline, Chi Chi wouldn't be able to get here fast enough. They would all be alive again! Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillan, Tein, Chiautzu, Yamcha, her parents, and…

_Oh Kami, Vegeta…I can't see him like this! I'm no longer the young, beautiful girl he remembers! How am I supposed to present myself to him like this?_

Then Bulma remembered that the Dragon Balls had more than one wish…She could wish for everyone to be the same age as before the androids came, excluding Trunks because he probably wouldn't want that, but then again…she should ask him. She was sure he would like to grow up with a father if Vegeta would have her.

"Hello?" Chi Chi's voice broke up Bulma's thoughts.

"Hi, Chi! It's me, Bulma," Bulma replied, looking at the picture she had hung above the phone of everyone before the androids. Everyone was so young then…

"Hey, Bulma! What is going on? You sound so happy and out of breath!" Chi Chi asked, concerned and excited for good news. "Did Trunks get back safely?"

"Yes! More than that, he brought something back with him!" Bulma squealed as she jumped up and down.

"What?" she heard Chi Chi gasp. "Did he bring Gohan back? Goku? Vegeta? Someone who can help us?"

"He brought back…the seven Dragon Balls!" Bulma exclaimed and giggled from pure joy.

Chi Chi was silent, but moments later, Bulma could hear her crying for delight. Gohan had just died a few years ago, making her depressed as ever. He reminded her of Goku, just like Trunks reminded her of Vegeta in more ways than one, and poor Chi lost him. She would have him back and the man she married. She was truly and utterly happy.

Chi Chi sniffled, "Don't do anything until I get over there! I want to see the Dragon Balls before you make the wish. It sounds too good to be true…"

"Of course we'll wait, Chi. I've waited for years to see them all again and doubted there was a way, but Trunks found one. We want you here to welcome them home. Bring your father with you. I think I have a second wish up my sleeve to make up for lost time…"

"All right, Bulma. We'll discuss that when I get there," Chi replied. "We'll be there in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," What was a few more hours? She waited years for this day that she thought would never come. "Bye, Chi!"

"Bye, Bulma!" the line went dead, so Bulma put the phone back on the charger. She turned to see Trunks enter the room with four of the seven Dragon Balls.

Trunks saw her quizzical expression and felt the need to explain, "I know the androids don't know about them, but the last thing I want is for them to come upon them and figure them out."

Bulma nodded, "Chi Chi will be here in a couple of hours, and I'll talk to her about this then. I have an idea to make up lost time, and for you to go through your life with a father."

Trunks looked at her weirdly, but asked her to go on.

"I was going to wish for all of us to be the age we were before the androids came. That way, we can make up the lost time with loved ones, and you can live a childhood with Vegeta and me this time. Of course, you will be a baby again, but don't you think it's worth it?" Bulma asked him, hoping his answer would be "yes."

Trunks looked at the tile flooring, then at his mother, "Alright, but I want you to tell Dad all of the things I've done while he was gone. I want him to be proud of me before I grow up to make him proud. I've already done that part, and hopefully, after the androids, there won't be another chance to make him proud."

Bulma nodded, smiling, "I'll keep a few recent pictures of you. When he comes, I'll tell him all about his son."

"Thanks, Mom," he smiled, putting the Dragon Balls down. They hugged before he turned towards the kitchen archway. "I'm going to go get the rest of the Dragon Balls."

Bulma smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She would miss Trunks, but he would grow even better this time, knowing a life with and without a father. He would remember.

Trunks came back in with the rest of the Dragon Balls. He put them down, next to the others.

"So, Trunks. Tell me about what had happened while you were in the other timeline. I want every detail!" Bulma smiled as she sat down on a kitchen chair and pulled out the other for Trunks to sit on.

He sat down, "Well, when I arrived again…" he started to tell the story about Dr. Gero, the Androids, and Cell. He even described the one-on-one times he had with his father. The story was long, so by the time he was done, and Bulma had asked all her questions, Chi Chi had arrived.

Bulma got up from her chair to let Chi Chi in, but when she stood up, Chi Chi was already in the room all hyped up.

"Where are they?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Here," Bulma pointed to the seven Dragon Balls behind her and Trunks.

Chi Chi ran towards them and picked one up. She hugged it as if it were her child, "Thank _Kami_! Thank _Kami_!" She looked at Trunks. Dropping the Dragon Ball, she ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Trunks! You have no idea how much this means to us!"

Trunks hesitantly put a hand on her back, but he looked at his mother as if he were completely lost.

"Chi, we might as well discuss…" Bulma trailed off when she saw Chi Chi's father come in.

"Hello, everyone!" the big man smiled as he entered the room.

"Father! Look!" Chi Chi ran towards the Dragon Balls and picked two up. "See! These will get us Gohan and Goku back!"

"I see!" her father exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "We will finally have some justice brought into our lives!"

"All thanks to Trunks!" Chi Chi looked over at him with such pride in her eyes. He was the reason they would have their old lives back.

"Our other selves are the people you should be thanking. They helped me get them and allowed me to bring them back here!" Trunks explained, blushing from the attention he was getting from everyone. He always was a bashful boy.

"Oh, Bulma!" Chi Chi threw her arms around her. "Isn't this all fantastic?"

"It is, Chi. It truly is…" she smiled, patting her friend's back. "But we have to discuss something before we do any wishing!"

"And what is that?" Chi Chi asked, pulling away from Bulma.

"The wishes we are going to make. We have to all agree on them. The last thing we want is to waist them!" Bulma explained.

They all agreed, knowing that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"The first wish is obviously to wish back to life all the people who died in the last twenty years or so. That way, Goku and the rest of the Z team will come back along with the people killed by the androids," Bulma clarified. The others gave a nod of encouragement. "The next wish, which I already discussed with Trunks, is that we wish everyone to be the age they were before the androids attacked. It will give us the chance to relive the part of our lives that didn't include our loved ones. Trunks understands he will be a baby, so he has given me a condition that I have promised to do since he is agreeing to the wish."

"That's a marvelous idea!" Chi Chi exclaimed, twirling around the kitchen. "To be young again…with Goku and Gohan!"

"So are we all in agreement?" Bulma asked, looking around the room.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll do the wishes," Bulma said as she went over to the Dragon Balls. She picked two up, and Trunks picked up four. Chi Chi decided to help, so she picked up the last one. "I know just the place to do this!"

After loading the car, Bulma, Trunks, Chi Chi, and Chi Chi's father all got in. Bulma drove down town to a familiar ground. It was what was left of the Capsule Corp mansion. There was where she found Vegeta and the others dead. They were trying to protect the mansion, but it was no use.

Bulma remembered the day she found them dead. Gohan was with her, and he was devastated. Still, nothing could compare to the death of Goku. Gohan was still haunted by the day his father died from that stupid virus when he died himself!

With the Dragon Balls, the group walked over the rubble and around the ruins. They stopped on the ground where the Z team was found dead. The day was similar to the day Bulma found them all. It was overcast, and the sky was threatening rain…

Bulma climbed over the rubble, moving pieces here and there. She held Trunks close to her beating heart.

_Vegeta…he can't be…_

She came across the main battle ground. There, she saw what was left of the Z team. Gasping in horror, she looked away.

"Gohan!" she was chocking back tears.

"You found it—?" Gohan landed next to her, eyes wide. "No…"

They both ran towards the bodies, still and cold. Bulma found Vegeta, lying by the wall that once held up her bedroom on the second floor. With tears in her eyes, she fell to the floor. Rain poured down from the heavens, sobbing the bodies, Gohan, Trunks, and herself, but she didn't care. Vegeta…was…gone.

She lifted her head back, looking up at the sky. She wailed, "NO! VEGETA!"

She shuddered as the sobs ran through her body. Placing Trunks down, she put her head on Vegeta's chest and sobbed into it. He was bloody, and his armor was banged up, but Bulma was too upset to even consider that. She sat up and looked at his face. His eyes were closed and blood ran from his lips and the many cuts on his face. She leaned forward and kissed his cold, dead lips. He was gone.

"I'm sorry," Gohan whispered, putting his hand on Bulma's shoulder.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Everyone thought he was a bad man, but he wasn't. He was gentle and kind in his own ways, and I knew he had another side to him. I was just beginning to find it…"

Gohan smiled, "I'll help you take his chest plate off so you can have something of his after we bury him…"

Bulma sniffled, wiping her tears. She looked at her dead lover, "Yeah…"

Together, they took off his chest plate, putting it aside. They then dug a hole and put Vegeta in it. After covering it up, Bulma found a huge stick. She put it at the head of his grave and put the chest plate over it. She held her toddler at her hip, looking at the grave. She and Gohan had a lot of work to do, but they would do it. The Z team members deserved it.

Bulma felt drops falling on her head as she looked at the grave. Trunks stood next to her, looking at his father's grave. He'd be back soon, and he'd burst out of that grave, demanding to know who dared to put him there in the first place. Trunks smirked. That was his father alright…

"This place is a horrible one!" Chi Chi exclaimed, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Let's get on with it!"

"Yes," Bulma nodded putting down the two Dragon Balls she carried.

Trunks and Chi Chi followed. Then they both stepped back to let Bulma do the honors…


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back to the World

{Author's Note}

Here's the second chapter! I'm so excited because...well…you'll see. This chapter was fun to write because of it! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed the first chapter of this story, and I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I am open to almost any comments, so please feel free to review! (Also, it's been a long time since I've watched or read Dragon Ball Z, so bear with me on the facts…). Same rules apply on the first chapter as in this chapter:

_ Thoughts/Japanese_

Present/Reality

…

Past/Dream

…

Present/Reality

Japanese vocab at the bottom of this chapter!

Enjoy~

Chapter Two: Welcome Back to the World of the Living

"…And what is your first wish?" Shinron boomed, looking down at the tiny, blue-haired human.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I wish for everyone in the past twenty years who has died to be alive again!"

"Your wish will be granted. What is your second and final wish?" he asked.

"I wish that everyone, dead or alive, will be the same age as they were before the androids came!" Bulma exclaimed her final wish as the wind and rain began to swirl around her and the others.

"Your wishes have been granted!" Shinron disappeared, but his words still echoed in the air.

Bulma turned to see two younger people. Chi Chi had no lines or wrinkles on her face. She looked less tired and skinnier. Her father looked pretty much the same, but his beard was shorter. His hair wasn't grey at all.

Next to them was a baby wrapped in Trunk's clothes, now too big for him. Bulma ran over to Trunks, who was wailing. She picked him up and held him, rocking him back and forth.

_Where is everyone? Didn't the wish work?_

Bulma's heart beat quickened. She looked around. Suddenly, from the earth, a fist punched through. She recognized the scars on it, but she stayed still, biting her lip. Other fists came up from the graves, and suddenly, full bodies popped out. They all stood, looking at each other and themselves. Bulma couldn't take her eyes off of the man who had his back to her. His whole body was dirty, but he looked exactly like he did before he died.

_I'm…alive? How is this possible…?_

Vegeta looked at his arms and hands, examining them. How was it that he was alive? The Dragon Balls had died with Piccolo and Kami…He sensed Kakarot's _Ki_ from far away, and everyone else's _Kis_ were here.

_How are _we_ alive?_

He turned around and met the eyes of a woman he knew all too well. Tears were streaming down her fair face as she looked at him. She took a step forward, and then she was running towards him with their son in hand. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma, shocked. He felt a nagging in his chest, but he ignored it. He slipped his arms around her and held her against him, looking at the ground.

"Vegeta…"

"_Oi, Onna_. I am here," he replied for the first time in a long time.

"I missed you so much!" she sobbed into his chest.

Vegeta didn't say anything; he just let her have her way…for now. There were still things that needed to be done. First of all, he had to kill the androids, and next on his list was Kakarot. He had no time for this woman or the baby.

After a few minutes, she released him and looked up at him.

"What is it, Woman?" he asked, feeling a pang of worry run through him.

"It's about Trunks," she sniffled.

"What about the boy?" Vegeta looked down at the violet-haired baby in her arms.

"Vegeta, you've been dead for almost fourteen years," she replied, seeing Vegeta's shocked eyes. She knew what he was thinking.

_How is he still a baby?_

"I made another wish, Vegeta. I wished for all of us to be as young as we were before the androids came. Trunks agreed to it, but he made me agree to one condition," she looked up at her lover proudly.

"And what is that, Woman?" he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I promised him I would tell you about him. Our son, Vegeta, fought the androids against my better judgment. He wouldn't give up. He even went to Gohan for training," Bulma told him with tears in her eyes.

"Kakarot's brat trained my son?" Vegeta boomed, growing angrier by the second.

"Yes," Bulma nodded, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. She had forgotten how scary Vegeta could be, but she wouldn't dare show the fear she felt when he was this way. "Gohan was trying to help Trunks become Super Saiyan like you became before you died, but he couldn't reach it. One day, Gohan went off to fight the androids. Trunks encountered them once before, but because of his lack of training, he couldn't kill them and became a burden to Gohan. Now trained, Trunks wanted to assist Gohan in the fight against them. Gohan eventually agreed, but as soon as Trunks was about to take off, Gohan knocked him out, keeping him from going or following."

Vegeta's disgust deepened. _How could my son be so naïve and weak?_

"But, Gohan never returned. Trunks awoke and tried looking for him. Gohan was like a father to Trunks. He trained him, Vegeta, and when Trunks found him…he was dead. He lost his father…again. All the pain of knowing you were dead and, now, Gohan, was enough to push him to the edge. He turned Super Saiyan and hungered revenge. He went straight after the androids. He barely made it," Bulma looked at the ground, trying to forget the dread she had felt that day when she was treating him.

"What a disappointment!" Vegeta snickered, throwing his hands up and walking away from Bulma.

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder, "I wasn't done, Vegeta!"

Vegeta spun around with his eyes wide, "He has done more shameful things? He doesn't deserve to be my son!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed with tears in her eyes, oblivious to the attention she was getting from the rest of the Z team. She slapped him across the face, nearly breaking her hand from the force and Vegeta's strong cheek. "Trunks went back to the past. He went back to the day Goku returned from Namek. Frieza was there, and Trunks feared that Goku wouldn't make it back in time to kill him. Trunks killed the whole squad that came with them in one blast! Then he proceeded to kill Frieza with his sword; one strike was all it took! Then he killed King Cold with a blast through his heart. He was done."

"Afterwards, we found him. We didn't know who he was because he wasn't born yet. You and I were definitely not together. He helped us get to the exact place Goku was, and when Goku came, he told him about the future and who his parents were. Goku promised not to tell anyone about the future, and Trunks gave him the antidote to his heart virus. Piccolo heard the whole thing and told us everything besides who Trunks' parents were. This created an alternate universe where we _know_ about the androids and get ready for them."

Vegeta just stood there, looking at the ground, "Trunks…defeated Frieza with one blast?"

He clenched his fists and tried to conceal the anger and envy for his son. Trunks had succeeded where he hadn't!

"When the androids came, Trunks went back again. This time, you were a Super Saiyan, and Piccolo was merged with Kami. And there were five androids!" Bulma paused, hearing audible gasps from the rest of the crowd. "Goku came down with the virus and had a very close call with death, but he took the antidote. He still needed to recover, though. That left you and Piccolo to fight them, along with Trunks. You killed Android 19. Android 20 was Dr. Gero, who had made himself into an android. Androids 16, 17, and 18 were still turned off. Dr. Gero escaped and turned them on."

"You found them and tried fighting them. They had no interest in you, so they left after you tired a bit. Their main goal was Goku. Meanwhile, Trunks and the other Bulma found out that he brought back a monster named Cell. Cell came from this time line, and he went with Trunks when he went to the past. He feeds off of humans and gets strong as he does so. He needed Androids 17 and 18 to reach his perfect form, something no one had the strength to beat. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and you took turns in the room of Space and Time. You and Trunks went first, training for a day, but it was really a year's worth of training in the room."

"Vegeta, you and Trunks made it to a level passed Super Saiyan. You made it to Super Saiyan 2," Bulma waited to hear gasps, and surely, she did.

"Super Saiyan 2?" Krillan asked, stepping forward. "How as that even possible?"

Vegeta was shocked. He trembled at the thought of being that powerful.

Bulma nodded, "Goku and Gohan went in after you while you and Trunks went to fight Cell. You were toying with Cell. He wasn't in his perfect form yet because he didn't have the power from Android 18's body. He uses his tail to suck up the life force and power out of a person. Android 18 would have been enough power to make him impossible to beat. Seeing that Cell was not a challenge, you…you let him absorb Android 18."

Vegeta scoffed while the others gasped, "Well, of course. He could have been easily beaten if I was toying with him before his 'perfect form.'"

Bulma shook her head at him, sighing, "No, Vegeta. He nearly killed you. If Trunks hadn't been there…" Bulma chocked at the idea of losing both Vegetas, "you would have died. In the end, Gohan was the one to defeat Cell."

Bulma had decided to leave out the tidbit about Krillan falling in love with 18 for fear that she would stop something that could come about. She also left out the fact the Trunks surpassed his father in power during their training, and how he died…

"Who's Cell?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to look at Goku, who had appeared at the spot.

Vegeta had sensed his power level coming closer. He was buried somewhere else.

"You missed it, Kakarot; I made it to a level passed Super Saiyan," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll fill you in, Goku," Bulma smiled as she hugged her old friend, and she did. The _whole _story this time, and she didn't leave any details out. She figured she would tell Vegeta the rest another time.

"Well, now that we are all settled, I think we should get back to killing the androids," Piccolo remarked, leaning against one of the few standing walls of the Capsule Corp Mansion.

"He's right, guys," Goku smiled, putting his hand on Chi Chi's shoulder, pulling her near him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chi Chi frowned, looking up at him. She pointed a finger at him. "You are not going off to get killed by the androids! Not again! I am not losing you!"

"That goes the same for you, Vegeta," Bulma scowled at him.

"I do whatever I damn please, _Onna_," Vegeta replied with a growl.

"Well, not without proper training, that is," Bulma smirked at him.

Vegeta looked at her as his face reddened a bit, but before he could speak, Tien spoke up.

"I think we should take the steps the other time line did," Tien replied, looking at Goku.

"Yeah, I agree," Yamcha said, looking at Bulma. "Where is this place that has a year in one day?"

"It's at Kami's place. It's called 'The Room of Space and Time'," Bulma replied, putting one of her hands on her hip.

"Alright," Goku smiled. "The only problem is, without Trunks, we are one man down."

"That can be easily fixed, but it will take time," Bulma replied closing her eyes.

"How, _Onna_?" Vegeta asked, feeling very proud of his mate.

"We have to go to the other time line and get you and Goku, of course. I also have to return the Dragon Balls. These aren't from our dimension," Bulma explained.

"Brilliant! I could kiss you, Bulma!" Yamcha exclaimed, opening his arms to give her a hug instead.

A growl admitted from Vegeta's chest, making Yamcha back away from Bulma.

"As I was saying…" Bulma glared at both men before continuing, "the time machine takes a bit of time to charge. I think, while its charging, Vegeta and Goku should go in the Room of Space and Time. Piccolo should merge with Kami and help the rest of the Z team stall the Androids for a day. Vegeta will join them after a day in the room, and Goku will take Gohan, after a bit of rest, into the Room of Space and Time while I go to the other time line."

"One problem with your plan, _Onna_," Vegeta smirked at her. "I am _not_ training a day less then Kakarot, so I will go in while you are charging your machine. When I come out, Kakarot and the brat can go in. I will accompany you to the other timeline because I am interested to see our other lives. Besides, the other Cell from their time line is bound to wake up. They will need me without Trunks and Kakarot to help."

"Vegeta, Trunks and Krillan killed the Cell in that timeline. They thought of that, and at that point in time, Cell was still forming in Dr. Gero's lab," Bulma replied, but it didn't seem to change Vegeta's decision.

"I will still go with you," Vegeta scowled, disappointed that there was no Cell to kill.

"Fine," Bulma sighed, looking at Goku. "You know what you have to do about the androids."

Bulma was referring to Krillan and 18's relationship. She wanted Krillan to find someone, even if it was a killer android, so she was counting on Goku to make sure it happened one way or another.

Goku just nodded, not speaking a word on the subject.

"Okay, I guess that settles it," Bulma replied, looking at everyone. "I suggest you guys mask your power levels. The androids _must_ have felt it by now. We'll have to leave before they come to investigate."

"Fine, _Onna._ Take us to your home," Vegeta hissed, grabbing her waist as he took off into the sky.

"VEGETAAAAAAHHH!" Bulma screamed, not used to the whole 'flying experience.'

"Shut up, _Onna_," Vegeta winced from the loud noise she made. It hurt his eardrum. _Death was so quiet…_ "Your voice almost makes me wish I were still dead!"

"Vegeta! We _need_ the Dragon Balls…" Bulma trailed off, remembering that the Dragon Balls were all scattered now. She would have to find them while she was waiting for the time machine to charge. "Never mind…"

Vegeta smirked with her realization.

"That's the house, Vegeta," Bulma told him, pointing down at it.

Scowling, he started to descend. _My mate lives here? In this dump?_

With her feet planted firmly on the ground, Bulma turned to see the other members of the Z team land, too.

"_This_ is where you live, Bulma?" Krillan couldn't quite grasp the idea. She was a rich heiress!

"My poor daughter!" Mrs. Briefs gasped when Yamcha placed her on the ground.

"How did you survive, my dear?" Mr. Briefs asked, stepping away from Tien.

"Without people to buy my inventions, I had to resort to working at the only places untouched by the androids. There are very few places, I might add, and very few people to work at them," Bulma replied, remembering the long drive and countless hours of labor at the grocery store on the next continent over.

"Well, I better take Chi, her father, and Gohan home," Goku remarked, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"And _I _have to get back to Master Roshi's," Krillan replied, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, what's _left_ of Master Roshi's."

Tien nodded at the group then Chiautzu, "We better get going, too."

"I have to see if my apartment is even left!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Bulma, do you mind if I-?"

"I don't mind. You can stay with _us_ if your apartment is in no shape," Bulma answered, stepping next to Vegeta and her parents.

Vegeta stiffened underneath her touch, but he was mostly angered about the fact that the weakling might stay with them. He didn't like Yamcha at all.

"But, as it is, I will have to take the couch," Bulma replied with a sigh. She knew her parents needed her bed tonight.

"Do you have a capsule for a blow up bed?" Yamcha asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but I think Vegeta wants that," Bulma replied, knowing the couch would be a bad thing for her back. If Yamcha stayed, she would end up on the floor with even worse conditions. She would have willingly shared the full blow-up mattress with Vegeta, but knowing him, he would want it for himself.

_ Even if he did let me sleep with him, we wouldn't have enough room._

Bulma sighed, making Vegeta jerk his head towards her, "You are not sleeping on the floor or the couch, _Onna._"

"We'll talk about it later," Bulma replied with a shrug of her shoulders. She had to put up Trunk's old crib, which left a mattress for Yamcha.

"Okay!" Goku smiled, wrapping an arm around his father-in-law and Chi Chi. Then his expression turned grave when he looked at Vegeta. "I'll see you tomorrow at Kami's place."

Vegeta snickered.

"Everyone remember to mask their energy levels and steer clear of the androids until tomorrow. Everyone meets at Kami's place first thing tomorrow morning," Goku laid down the law before blasting off with Gohan a second after him.

Everyone else followed, mumbling a goodbye to the Briefs.

"_Onna_," Vegeta beckoned to Bulma.

"I'm coming," Bulma smiled. She was so happy to be with Vegeta again.

{Vocab}

_Ki_…Energy

_Oi_… "Hey" in an improper way

_Onna_…Woman

Kami (in the story)…Earth's God.


	3. Chapter 3: The Annoying Woman

{Author's Note}

Hey! Here is chapter three of this story! I don't know why, but I feel a sense of accomplishment from this…Well, I feel a sense of accomplishment with every chapter I do and every review I get! And the more accomplished I feel, the more I write! Anyway, this chapter I centered more on Vegeta because…well, he's one of my favorite characters! Plus…the first one was more Trunks and Bulma's perspectives on the story so far, and the second chapter was Bulma's with a hint of Vegeta's. It's a little short, but I felt it was needed. So, for all you Vegeta fans out there, this one's for you!

_Thoughts and Japanese_

All Japanese words are at the bottom of the chapter!

Enjoy~

Chapter Three: The Annoying Woman

His eyes were on her, and it was pissing Vegeta off to the point he was ready to kill the bastard.

_Is the woman blind! Can she not see the attention she is getting from the weakling?_

Vegeta leaned against the wall, staring Yamcha down with his black orbs. His muscular arms were crossed over his chest, and he could feel Yamcha's weary gaze on him. Bulma had left the room to tend to Trunks, making Yamcha uncomfortable with the overpowering Saiyan glaring at him.

"Sorry, Trunks was hungry," Bulma explained as she walked into the living room with her hands in her back pant pockets. Vegeta's eyes shot to her, softening up a bit.

"I-It's fine," Yamcha forced a smile as he felt a bit of relief when the Saiyan's gaze left him.

"I managed to find the blow-up bed capsule," she smiled, taking out a tiny yellow capsule.

"Good," Vegeta's voice came out in a gruff tone. "Keep it for yourself, _Onna_. The weakling will take the couch."

"Then where will you sleep, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him, frowning and putting her hands on her hips.

Vegeta snickered as if the matter were trivial, "I've been asleep for over sixteen years, _Onna._ I have no need for sleep tonight."

"But you'll be training tomorrow. You'll need your strength," Bulma argued.

_Damn _Onna._ When will she ever give up?_

"I'll sleep on the roof. I don't need to be comfortable. Or have you forgotten that I am a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, feeling his pride being threatened by Bulma's antics.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed, walking towards him. "Would you just-!"

"What does it matter, _Onna_?" Vegeta boomed, loosing his patience.

"It does matter!" Bulma screamed, getting up in his face.

"It didn't matter when I was purging planets! What makes it matter now?" Vegeta couldn't understand what the argument was over. _I'm perfectly capable of surviving without a mattress! What is wrong with this _Onna_?_

"It matters to me!" Vegeta saw something glimmering on the sides of her eyes while Bulma pointed to herself. "You've been gone for the passed fourteen years, without knowing how much I missed you! I care about you, Vegeta. I don't want you sleeping on the roof! I want you here, sleeping beside me."

Vegeta's eyes widened for a brief second before being forced back to his usual brooding expression, "I don't need your sympathy, _Onna_. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Yeah, well, emotions don't play by the rules, Vegeta," Bulma hissed back.

"I will be sleeping on the roof, and that is final!" Vegeta yelled as he spun towards the door and walked out.

_Damn_ Onna,_ thinking she can force me to sleep wherever she pleases! Damn these weaklings!_

Vegeta jumped onto the roof, sitting on the edge and looking out at the once booming city. What was left wasn't astonishing to Vegeta. He saw and had caused much worse to other planets. Still, as he rested his elbows on his knees, he wondered how Bulma could live like this. Before the androids, Vegeta could remember her going out shopping or to the "Spa" for _Kami_ knows what! He just always saw her with bags in her hands. She was used to the finer things in life, and at one point, he must have been, too, when he was very, very young, of course. After many years of war, fighting, and purging planets, Vegeta had gotten used to that type of life, and so, he figured the same had happened for Bulma.

Vegeta also tried to ignore this feeling that pulled at his chest. It was an unpleasant one, but he couldn't put a name to it. He felt…bad for what he had said and done to Bulma.

_What did she mean "sleeping beside me?" _Vegeta pondered this for a moment. Certainly she didn't mean mating because that bastard was there, but what else could she possibly want? _Sleeping beside her…_What purpose did that have? Sleeping beside someone? _Was the _Onna_ cold?_ That could only be the _logical_ explanation. Why else would someone need someone else there besides body heat? Vegeta shook his head. _Damn that _Onna_, what does she want from me? _Just thinking about it made Vegeta tired, so he laid back on his arms and looked at the sky, wishing sleep would claim him.

Vegeta couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Bulma swirled around in his mind, making him want to sleep and making him want to stay awake to ponder more. _That annoying _Onna_ and her needs…_

He decided to check up on her, just to make sure that she was okay and the Earthling didn't get any ideas while he was out of the house. He got off of the roof and landed in front of the door. He turned to open it and walked inside. Bulma was nowhere in sight. He growled when he just saw the pitiful weakling. He walked passed the couch and into the kitchen. _Where's that annoying_ Onna_?_

He searched for his son's _Ki_. _No doubt she's with Trunks._ When he found it, he walked into the living room and into the hallway that came off of it. There were three doors. Trunks was in the farthest one. He opened the door as slowly as he could, and sure enough there was a woman with blue hair lying on the floor next to the crib. Vegeta came into the room and closed the door behind him. _Why in Hell is she sleeping on the floor when she has a capsule mattress?_

He bent down and picked her up off the floor. She was out because the movement hadn't awoken her. He glanced at the crib and peered in. Trunks was asleep, and Vegeta couldn't help smiling at his son proudly. He defeated Frieza and made it passed Super Saiyan. _He definitely is my son…_He looked at the woman in his arms. _And hers…_

Vegeta knelt down and lay back on the carpeted floor. He made sure Bulma was completely on top of him. She was not going to sleep on that cold, hard floor. He hugged her to his chest, knowing that his warm body was enough. She sighed in her sleep and smiled. Vegeta had let out a sigh of relief when Bulma's eyes didn't open. He had a plan to sneak out before she knew that he was letting her sleep on him like this. She wouldn't let it go…

_Such a nuisance…_Vegeta looked down at the woman in his arms before closing his eyes and, for once, falling into a dreamless sleep.

{Vocab}

_Onna_…Woman

_Ki…_Energy


End file.
